pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Witch Saga Part 1
When a strange new girl comes to town, Phineas, Ferb, and friends try to figure out her mysterious past. But JoJo is stubborn; she ain't tellin' anybody anything soon. Story Joanna Jones "JoJo, #10" Parkson was having the time of her life! She was about to sing, and everyone was going to love it! Of course, they didn't have a choice; otherwise #10 was going to have to fry them. Then again, frying was fun. She secretly hoped someone would boo her so she could fry them. Suddenly, the front wall crashed open. JoJo was shocked. I mean, who dared ''interrupt her moment? She had to take imediate action. "SECURITY!" she yelled, and then "Oh, wait, that's me." she remembered out loud. Just as she was powering up, silver chains wrapped around her. In a jillosecond, she was plummenting to Earth, landing face first in some town... Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are lying on their stomachs, leafing through blueprints, trying to decide what to do today. Phineas makes several suggestions, but imediately rejects them. Phineas is about to make another suggestion when Isabella pops in. Instead of her usual query, she asks "Hey, have you seen the girl in the abandoned alley. Like, one day she wasn't there, then the next day she was." "A girl that came out of nowhere," Phineas stated, then "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" "Cool! She's this way!" Isabella led the way to an old, abandoned alleyway. There lay a young girl, no older than Phineas and Ferb. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face, which was paler than chalk. Her eyes were closed, but they were framed with long, dark, lashes. Her eyebrows formed a perfect arch above her eyes. Her nose was small and pointy. For some reason, it did not cast a shadow on her face the way noses should. Her lips were blood red, and turned down. Her chin was square, and did not cast a shadow on her long neck. She had on a gold sleeveless top; instead two thin black straps held it up, and they crossed at the nape of her neck. The bottom of her top rose like a small hill, revealing her belly button. Her arms were extremely long and skinny. On her left wrist she had on a gold analog watch that said 12:00 for some reason. On her right wrist she had on a charm bracelet. Most of the charms, as well as the chain, were bright platinum, but one charm stood out. It was bright gold, and shaped like a flame. On the ring finger of her right hand, she had a gold ring, with a peridot in the center, surronded by diamonds. She had tiny black leather shorts, revealing her long, thin legs. On her legs, she had some funny kind of legwear. On her right leg, she had some kind of black fish nets, that started in the middle of her thigh, and ended at mid-calf. On her left leg, she appeared to have some black gauze around her knee, as if she had sprained it. The gauze connected with the fishnets, causing both legs to be stuck together and slightly bent. She had gold flip-flops on her feet, with gold flowers on the flip-flop straps. Ferb inhaled sharply. She was ''beautiful. "I... just thought you should see her." Isabella said quietly. What she didn't mention was that by "you" she mainly meant "Ferb". She didn't know why Ferb should see her; it was a gut feeling she had. Ferb walked torwards her and squatted down. He reached out for the hand with the charm bracelet. As soon as he touched it, he imediately pulled back, shuddering. It was cold to the touch, but that wasn't why he pulled back. Her skin was velvet smooth, not hard like marble like Ferb expected. He reached for the charm bracelet again. For some reason, it was warm. Ferb imeidiately looked back at all of his scientific knowledge. Metal conducted heat, but the only way the bracelet was warm while the body that was wearing it was cold, was if... but she couldn't be... Ferb couldn't even think of the word. And he didn't even know the girl! Phineas attemped to state Ferb's fears, "Is she...?" but even he couldn't state the terrible word. Suddenly Ferb knew. She wasn't dead. In fact, she was very much alive. Ferb shook his head. How did he know? Suddenly he was very confused. Suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked up. The girl opened her eyes. Ferb's own eyes widened. Her eyes were a deep hazel. Even more, it meant she was alive! Ferb smiled at her. She smiled back. Phineas walked up to her, introducing "Hi! I'm Phineas, that's Ferb, and back there's Isabella! What's your name?" he asked. The girl frowned. Phineas wondered if it was something he said. "What's wrong?" he asked. The girl tried to prop herself onto her elbows, but imediatly fell back down. Ferb helped her sit up. Then the girl brought both hands to her throat. "You can't talk?" Phineas guessed. The girl nodded. Her eyes darted to the right. She picked up a rock she saw and began to draw something. Ferb peered at the picture. It appeared to be a horizontal line, with two lines below it that curved at the bottom, like the letter J. Between the two J's was a circle, and another circle after the second J. Phineas looked at the drawing, then "Your name is JoJo?" he asked. JoJo nodded. "What happened to you?" Phineas asked her. JoJo shook her head. "You won't tell us?" asked Phineas. JoJo nodded. "Ok..." Phineas said slowly. "Do you need help? Where are your parents?" JoJo shook her head no. "You don't have any? Who do you live with?" JoJo shook her head again. Phineas tried to make sense of this. "Ummm... Where do you live?" he tried. JoJo shook her head. "You're homeless?" JoJo continued to shake her head. "Ok... where exactly do you live?" Phineas was beyond confused. JoJo looked up at the sky. Ferb thought she looked... sad. "You're not telling us where you live?" Phineas asked. JoJo nodded yes, rolling her eyes. "Do you need help?" Phineas asked. JoJo just glared at him, What do you think, doomkoff? "Well?" Phineas pushed. "Do you?" Ferb was astonished. Did he even notice the look on her face? Even so, he turned toward Phineas and nodded his head yes. Phineas decided to try something new. "Do have any family at all?" he asked. JoJo shook her head no. To Ferb, she didn't seem sad about it; instead, she appeared to have accepted it as a fact of life. Phineas, however, was astonished. "N-no family at all? Th-that's HORRIBLE!" His voice cracked at the last word, and Ferb could tell he felt sorry for JoJo. Truthfully, Ferb was feeling pity for her as well. Isabella walked over to the three of them. "Phineas? What's wrong?" she inquired. Phineas bit his lip and shook his head no, and Isabella could tell he was holding back tears. Then, she looked over at JoJo, and was shocked. Her shoulders were pulsing up and down, her lips were fighting there way into a smile, and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Hey! This isn't funny!" Isabella exclaimed. JoJo covered her mouth with one hand, and put one hand in front of her in a stop sign, Sorry. Sorry. I'll try to stop. "Stop it!" Isabella shrieked. Ferb looked at Isabella, then JoJo, then Isabella again. He didn't understand. Was it because he was so quiet himself that he appeared to be the only one who could understand what she was trying to say? "JoJo! Stop laughing! Nothing's funny!" Isabella was yelling now, but this only caused JoJo to laugh even more. Ferb figured the only way JoJo could get her point across was if he said something. "Isabella, calm down. She's trying. Give her a break." JoJo turned towards Ferb, but her eyes stayed towards Isabella, Yeah, Izzie, listen to the kid, and leave me the blood alone! Ferb looked at JoJo. JoJo explained, mentally of course, Blood is a catchphrase of mine. I use it as a replacement of basically every curse word in the dictionary. Ferb was taken aback. You-you read my mind! he thought. Um, ye-ah-ah, JoJo thought back. Huh? ''Ferb thought. ''Long story, JoJo explained. Er... ok... Ferb thought. So, are we gonna sit here and mentally communicate, or are you and your little friends gonna help me out here? I'm on the stuck side here, JoJo thought. Oh, sorry about that, Ferb thought, then reached torward JoJo's hand. WAIT! Doomkoff, my legs are stuck together! I can't even stand, let alone walk! At least get me a wheelchair or something so I can once again become mobile, JoJo thought. Oops, sorry. Terribly sorry, Ferb thought. The look on his face told JoJo that the apology was sincere. Ferb began to stand up. "Wait, Ferb, where are you going?" Phineas asked. Ferb instantly realized that he had no idea that Ferb and JoJo could comunicate using their minds. "She needs help." Ferb explained. "Can't she stand by herself?" Phineas asked confused. "Her legs are stuck together." Ferb explained. "So? Can't we just take off her... OW! Whoa!" As Phineas reached for JoJo's legs, she snapped her arm out, flicked his arm upwards, and caused him to flip head over heels and fall flat on his face, No touchy-touchy the girly. "OK, OK, no touchy-touchy the girly" Ferb accidentily said out loud. "What?" Phineas and Isabella asked unaminously. Suddenly Isabella realized: Ferb and JoJo could talk to each other somehow! "Ferb, how do you do that? That is so ''cool." Ferb just smiled and blushed. ''Um, hello. Still stuck here. Remeber me? ''JoJo was getting impatient. "So, how are we going to help her?" Phineas asked, sitting up. "She asked for a wheelchair." Ferb explained. "But how are we... That's it! Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today!" he exclaimed. "Come on, Isabella, let's go!" He grabbed his friends hands, while rushing towards home. ''Oh, oh, that's just great. Thanks. SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE! ''JoJo thought after him. Just then, Phineas ran back. "You, too, JoJo."he said , grabbing her hand. Back at Phineas and Ferbs house, Phineas and Ferb were drawing up blueprints for "the best, most extremely insane, and suprisingly durable wheelchair EVER" as Phineas put it. JoJo was relaxing under the old tree, looking at herself and the world around her. First, she touched her eyes, then smiled to herself. Then she gently touched her ears, and smiled some more. Then she touched her mouth, frowned, and lowered her hands towards her throat. She frowned some more as she reached towards her ankles, and gently brushed her legs. Then she looked at her watch, frowned some more, took it off, and stuck it in her pocket. Then she inspected the charms on her charm bracelet. Her face looked sad as her long, pale finger gently lifted up each charm. A musical note with the number 1 on it. A speech bubble with the number 2 on it. A wagging finger with the number 3 on it. A book with the number 4 on it. A stethascope with the number 5 on it. A laptop with the number 6 on it. A sketchbook with the number 7 on it. A tree with the number 8 on it. A face with the number 9 on it. A flame with the number 10 on it. Unlike the other charms, which were platinum, the flame was gold. Her gaze lingered on the gold one, and she sadly looked up at the sky. Suddenly, she glared at Phineas and Ferb, ''Well, are ya gonna build me a wheelchair or what? Be patient, Ferb ordered, We're working on it. JoJo just looked up at the sky again. Later, Phineas was trying to figure out how to get JoJo into the completed wheelchair. "I mean, it's not like she could stand and walk to it," Phineas reasoned "If she could, that would kinda defeat the purpose of the wheelchair, wouldn't it?" Suddenly, Ferb had an idea. He walked over to JoJo, grabbed her arms, and despite her physical/mental protests, he dragged her over to her new wheelchair. He helped her sit up on it, as JoJo looked at it, confused. Phineas explained, "We built you a wheelchair. You know, so you can move around. It has an analog stick, as well as rims on the wheels so you can push yourself manually. It also has a cupholder, and pockets in the sides so you could put your stuff in them." JoJo looked at the pockets sadly. "Wh-what's wrong?" Phineas asked, "What did we do?" You gave me pockets so I could put my stuff in them. But what stuff? ''JoJo thought. She continued to look down, tears theoretically rolling down her cheeks. Ferb walked over to her ''You-you don't have any stuff at all? Wh-what happened to you? JoJo didn't answer, just continued to look down. Phineas walked toward her, asking "What? What did I say? Why are you crying?" JoJo pulled the broken watch from her pocket and gave it to Phineas. "All-all you have is this watch? That's IT? Wow," he said, turning towards Ferb. "What a waste of material." Ferb rolled his eyes, then thought'' So wait, you're homeless? JoJo nodded. "Wait a second, what are you nodding to?" Phineas asked, then "OK, even I know that sounded stupid. But, seriously, why are you nodding? Ferb, are you... comunicating with her somehow?" he asked. Inwardly, Ferb thought ''Took you long enough. Outwardly, he just nodded his head yes. "Well, what is she saying? Because I can't figure out what she's trying to say," Phineas stated. Ferb sighed. "I asked her if she's homeless, and she said yes." "Not for long," Phineas said, smiling, "Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today." Inside, JoJo was trying to figure out her feelings. You're gonna help me? N-O flippin' way! And I didn't even have to threaten you! Niceness! That's PRS! Ferb just stared at her, confused. JoJo just gave him her widest smile, Ne-vah mi-ind.''' By the time JoJo's house- well, more of a mansion, really, thanks to Phineas- was complete, it was starting to grow dark. Phineas concluded the grand tour, then asked JoJo if she could swing by his and Ferb's place tomorrow. JoJo nodded her head sure, then turned to Ferb'', If you hear screaming, just ignore it. You'll get used to it. Umm... Ok?'' Ferb thought back. Little did he know that JoJo's warning was worth listening to... '' Please do not edit. Stay tuned for Part 2.'' Category:Abandoned Pages